


apologies don't turn back the clock

by notsylvia



Series: together, we'll watch the sunset [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love angst, Marriage, Prom, high school sweethearts, i listened to chungha while writing this, i love putting pruhun in miserable situations, sad ending is sad, slightly nsfw?, there's a nsfw-ish part, yea it's at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: gilbert had uttered "sorry" to erzsébet many times in his lifetime, but the last time gilbert apologised to erzsébet was the apology that he wished could turn back time.





	apologies don't turn back the clock

the first time gilbert apologised to erzsébet was when they were just kids. gilbert had unknowingly hurt her when he made fun of the way she wore her hair. after seeing her cry, he panicked and apologised, watching as erzsébet wiped away her tears.

gilbert thought he was stupid then, and obviously he was, but that had been their first encounter and gilbert could never think of a better way to meet the love of his life.

the second time gilbert apologised to erzsébet was when they were in high school. they had been each other's prom dates because, let's face it, they were perfect for each other. while dancing that night, gilbert constantly apologised for how badly he was dancing as compared to the ever so graceful erzsébet who only teased him and made fun of him, but, nonetheless, she still held onto him, guiding him on how to properly dance.

the indoor sports hall was dimly lit, but even in low light, erzsébet's bright green eyes looked ever so vibrant and the light reflected off her pale skin and shoulders that she kept exposed in a brilliant, bright red dress that had passed down from her mother. but god, gilbert would be damned if he thought erzsébet looked bad in it. erzsébet's little laughs and giggles were like music in his ears and he would give anything up just to listen to them forever.

the third time gilbert apologised to erzsébet was when they first had sex. gilbert was so afraid to hurt the fragile and precious erzsébet that he apologised to her in a soft voice when he thought he had gone a little too rough, or bit a little too hard into her flawless skin. erzsébet would encourage him ever so slightly with her little gasps and moans that gilbert thought were cute but apparently erzsébet thought they were embarrassing as she set on not letting as many of them slip out as possible.

gilbert adored the way both of their skins glistened with a thin layer of sweat from their love-making and the little sounds that fell from erzsébet's lips, even if they were soft and inaudible. he adored the way erzsébet would grip him tightly and say his name when she reached her breaking point.

they had made sure to cuddle afterwards. after all, it's something that gilbert enjoyed and something that erzsébet didn't mind.

the fourth time gilbert apologised to erzsébet was when they got married. gilbert apologised for being too emotional as he had already started to feel tears well up around his waterline while he watched erzsébet walking down the aisle, adorned in the most beautiful white dress he thought he would ever see and her beautiful brown hair being pulled up into a cute braided bun that gilbert thought looked great on her.

as they exchanged vows, gilbert tried his very best to swallow down his tears, but the burning pressure against his throat ultimately won and he ended up just sobbing in front of the entire attendance.

it was fine though, because erzsébet cried too.

the fifth and last time gilbert apologised to erzsébet was when erzsébet laid motionless, needles that connected to tubes that went to different machines being hooked up into her body, her _deteriorating_ body. even so, gilbert had thought she looked peaceful, as if she was merely sleeping. gilbert apologised for not being able to save her from the car in time. he apologised for not being good enough for her. he apologised for all the times they had fought and all the times he said something he never meant.

he apologised for still being such a crybaby at the moment and for the fact erzsèbet was in this state. he apologised for not being able to finish off whatever dreams they had with her.

maybe if he hadn't lashed out at her, she wouldn't have walked out that day. maybe if he had caught her earlier, she wouldn't have been on the road that night. maybe if he had apologised one more time, she wouldn't have never been knocked down.

apologies don't turn back time, but hell, gilbert wished they did because if they did, they would've saved him from his heartbreak.


End file.
